


I'm Sorries

by Tosamura26



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: Listen, this is probably one of, if not my least, favorite Danganronpa ship. (If you ship them though, I understand why and you're very valid. I'm just a Kiibo/Miu and Ouma/Himiko hoe). Still, the thought of them being friends outside the killing game and roasting everyone makes my heart very happy.Written as if V3 was a simulator. Spoilers ahead.





	I'm Sorries

**Author's Note:**

> Miu's P.O.V.

He's still asleep. Ever since I woke up from the simulator, I didn't leave Kiibo's pod. The others begged me to get checked out like everyone else had when they woke up, but I refused. I was there when Gonta, Ouma, and Kaito woke up. Gonta was the only one who said something to me, while also carefully wrapping his arms around me. He gave me a couple tearful apologies, all of which I accepted. He didn't know what he was doing. Besides, we're all alive. When Ouma walked by, I swear I would have gotten up to kill him, but I couldn't find the strength to move. When Kaito walked by, he gave me a reassuring smile, ruffling my head slightly. 

Every now and then, I would fall asleep on top of the pod. I really can't wait to be in Kiibo's arms. I dreamed of us getting out of here together, being with him forever. I felt stupid, it was just a simulator, I don't really even know him, but I love him. I love him so much it hurts. By the third time I fell asleep, I woke up covered in a blanket. There was breathing next to me and I quickly looked over to find Ouma sitting next to me. He was staring into Kiibo's pod and I felt a strong urge to protect him. 

"Tsumugi and him should be waking up soon," he said, "Naegi-san told me while Mikan-san was checking me out," he stopped briefly to laugh, "That chick is crazy!"

I looked away from him, "Ah."

"Are you doing okay," out of the corner of my eye, I saw him leaning towards me.

I flinched by his sudden movement and glared at him, "Why do you care? You're the reason why all this terrible shit happened to us!"

"If we're being honest Miu-," he started.

"Don't call me by my first name," my voice cracked, "You have no right!"

He took a deep breath, "Yeah. Iruma-chan, I'm not at fault here, technically Tsumugi's not even at fault. It's Naegi-san. He put us in this mess to help officially end Danganronpa."

I brushed my hair out of my face. I couldn't look at him. When I think of him, I only think about the last thing I saw before I died. He stood there, watching Gonta strangle me. He looked so proud, just planning the entire thing the whole time. How am I supposed to see anything else? I heard all of his insults that he would spew out at me, and I just took them. I'm not even like the Miu in the simulator, yet I still believed every insult. 

"I'm going to ask again," Ouma spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think," I finally looked at him, tears blinding me, "Do I look okay to you? Do yo think I was ever okay to begin with?"

"Miu...Iruma-chan, everything is okay," Ouma quickly corrected himself and moved ever so slightly closer to me, "We're alive and well!"

"Alive and well," I repeated, "Easy for you to fucking say, you wanted to die."

He scoffed, "You think I wanted to die? I wanted to save everyone! That was the only way. I didn't know I was going to wake up again!"

I sighed and nodded. I tugged the blanket closer around me and stared back at Kiibo. Damn, can he please just wake up? This hurts so much not being able to talk to him. I wanted to get to know him all over again. I don't know him at all, but I trusted him with my emotions. Just like in the simulator. Ouma followed my gaze down at Kiibo.

"He'll wake up," he said.

"I know," my lip quivered. 

Ouma moved closer and closer to me until our knees brushed up against each other. I flinched, jumping back slightly to get away form him. He put his hands up as if to say he wouldn't do anything to me, but I don't trust him. Not yet. 

"Iruma-chan," he said, "You really should see Mikan-san. Everyone's worried about you. It'll be a while until he wakes up."

"Fine," I sighed and stood up. 

Ouma stood up as well and I followed him to where ever Mikan was. The Ouma I was following was different from the one in the simulator. He didn't carry himself with as much confidence. Then again, neither do I. This Ouma was different, but I was still so, so scared of him. We were silent for the longest time before he stopped abruptly and turned to face me. I threw myself against the wall and tugged the blanket tightly around me as if it would protect me. 

"Iruma-chan," his voice wasn't above a whisper. 

He held his hands up as he carefully made his way up to me. My legs shook underneath me and finally, gave out. I fell on my butt and stared up at Ouma who was getting closer and closer. My throat closed up from a mix of tears and fear. Finally, he bent down in front of me. 

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked, "I'm so sorry Miu. Can I-can I please hug you?"

My breath shook but I nodded anyway. He wrapped his arms around me, careful about not going anywhere near my throat. He placed his face on my shoulder and sobbed. He sobbed and cried out apologies over and over again, quickly loosing his breath. Finally, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back. If we're being honest, I was just as terrible to him and was going to kill him. 

"I'm sorry too, Kokichi."

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh, I love these two


End file.
